


A C O N I T E

by Dairiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairiana/pseuds/Dairiana
Summary: Cuando Scott McCall es mordido por lo que en un principio parecía ser un animal, esta mordida se lleva consigo la normalidad en su vida y la de Stiles Stilinski, su mejor amigo. Ambos terminan adentrándose en un nuevo mundo, en el que tendrán que aprender mucho para sobrevivir.No obstante, dentro del caos y el peligro, pueden encontrar nuevas amistades o incluso amores......
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 1
Collections: Sterek





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada, esta es mi adaptación de la serie de televisión Teen Wolf de MTV. Los personajes de la misma no me pertenecen, son creación de Jeff Davis.
> 
> Para aquellos que no han visto la serie les recomiendo hacerlo, y quienes no la han terminado también, ya que puede contener spoilers.
> 
> Esta historia tiene lugar en la Primer Temporada de la serie, pero se desarrollará distinto.

-¡Scott! ¿Me estás escuchando? Claramente no.

-Lo siento, es que ... me siento raro.

-¿Hermano, estás bien? -Estuvo todo el día actuando extraño, como si estuviera paranoico.

La noche anterior fuimos al bosque en búsqueda de un cadáver, bueno, en realidad la mitad de él. Lo habíamos logrado de no ser porque mi padre me descubrió y como buen amigo que soy, lo que distraje mientras Scott escapaba, por lo que tuvo que irse solo.

Salgo de mis pensamientos al sentir como me arrastra del brazo hacia el vestuario.

-Bien, te voy a mostrar algo ... pero prométeme que no vomitarás.-eso no suena nada bien.

-Creo que ya siento náuseas.-dije, ganándome una mala mirada por su parte.

Levantó su camiseta por el lado derecho y pude ver una enorme cicatriz, una mordida para ser exactos, pero definitivamente no de un perrito.

-Okay, suficiente, guarda eso.

-Cuando estaba volviendo a casa, fue muy rápido, apenas pude reaccionar cuando esa cosa se tiró encima mío.-dijo luego de bajar su camiseta.

-Deberías mostrarle a tu madre.

-Si se lo muestro no me dejará salir de casa en las próximas semanas.-hizo una pausa.- De todas formas, ese no es el problema, ya no me duele.

-Scott, tienes todo el maxilar de un animal marcado en tu estómago, ¡literalmente! ¿Qué podría ser más problemático que eso?

-Stiles, desde ese momento siento como si pudiera escuchar todo, en todo momento, y no solo e...

-¿Qué rayos hacen? Los quiero ya mismo a ambos en el campo de juego, ¡Ahora!.-nos interrumpió el entrenador.

[...]

Tengo dudas de si estoy volviéndome loco o no, pero juraría haber visto los, habitualmente ojos cafés de Scott, volverse amarillos por una fracción de segundos.

Pero luego de ver como sus guantes se rompían por lo que parecían ser garras, supe que no estaba enloqueciendo, aún.

Por lo que tuve que inventar una excusa al entrenador para poder llevarlo a los vestuarios.

-Scott, tienes que calmarte.-Dije para luego abrir el grifo de agua fría de una de las duchas.-Pon la cabeza debajo.

-Stiles, aléjate, tengo ganas de herirte.-no sé si me da más miedo lo que dijo o los colmillos que comenzaron a salir en su boca ... creo que los colmillos.

-Hazle caso.

Casi me da un infarto, este tipo salió de la nada.

-¿Derek _Hale_ ? Creí que luego de ... ya sabes ... no volverías a Beacon Hills.

Iba a la preparatoria, de último grado. Pero hubo un incendio en su casa y gran parte de su familia murió allí, desde entonces no se supo nada sobre él. Se cree que fue provocado, pero nunca se confirmó nada.

-¿Tienes auto? -Ignoró por completo lo que le dije, bien.

-Si...

-Bien, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, ahora.-dijo muy seriamente.


	2. 2

-¿Tú sabes qué le pasa?

-No tenemos tiempo de hablar de eso ahora, ayúdame a llevarlo, rápido.

Iba a negarme pero no pude ya que en una fracción de segundos Scott se abalanzó sobre mí, tirándome al piso. Pero antes de que pudiera lastimarme, Derek le dió una fuerte patada en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

En sólo un movimiento lo cargó sobre su hombro y nos encaminamos hacia mi auto, evadiendo a cualquiera que pudiera detenernos.

[...]

-¿Acaso vas a explicarme cómo es que te colaste en la escuela si no eres estudiante hace años? Y ¿por qué nos ayudas? Y todavía más importante ¿por qué debemos ir a tu casa?.-dije mientras conducía.

-Deja de hacer tantas preguntas y enfócate en conducir.-dijo soltando un gruñido poco humano.

Llegamos a la casa, o lo que queda de ella mejor dicho, y rápidamente Derek se llevó a Scott arrastrándolo hacia el interior de esta.

-Ayúdame a ponérselas.-dijo dándome unas cadenas.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás lo...

Fui interrumpido por un fuerte gruñido de Scott, quien ya despierto, intentaba zafarse del agarre de Derek.

-Por supuesto.-dije comenzando a colocárselas.

Ya encadenado, Scott no dejaba de moverse y gruñirnos, como un animal.

-Debes tranquilizarte, cierra los ojos y respira.

Acatando sus órdenes, de a poco comenzó a calmarse y como si de magia se tratara, sus colmillos y garras desaparecieron junto con el color amarillo de sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo?.-dijo Scott una vez fue liberado.

-Fuiste mordido por un hombre lobo, un _alfa_.-dijo Derek con tranquilidad.-Ahora eres un _beta_ , y debes tener cuidado porque tu alfa intentará controlar tu mente para atraerte.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Puede controlar mi mente? ¿Por qué querría atraerme?

-Creo que es mi tío, _Peter_. La última vez que hablamos quiso convencerme de volver a Beacon Hills para vengarnos de quienes incendiaron nuestra casa, pero me negué. Es probable que esté detrás de la serie de asesinatos que ocurrieron en estos días y quiera que mates con él.

-¿Qué es eso de alfas y betas?.-preguntó haciendo énfasis en esas dos palabras nuevas.

-Los alfas son los líderes de la manada, los más fuertes y los únicos capaces de convertir. Los betas pueden ser de nacimiento, como yo, o convertidos como tú, no tienen tanto poder como los alfas. Por último están los _omega_ , son los más débiles y solitarios hasta que son reclamados como pareja por un alfa o beta, o consiguen entrar a una manada.

Scott tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si aún no pudiera procesar la información, al igual que yo.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?.-me atreví a hablar e instantáneamente recibí su mirada de enojo.

-Porque nadie más podría ayudarlos y no les aconsejo confiar en él. Además, mañana hay luna llena y me necesitarán.

-¿¡Entonces es real el cuento de la luna llena!? ¡Asombroso!.-dije fascinado, pero mi sonrisa se borro al oír su gruñido.

-No lo será para Scott, la luna llena hará que se transforme e intensificará sus emociones negativas, haciéndolo peligroso. Yo puedo ayudarlo a controlarse.

-Está bien, confiaré en ti.-dijo Scott ya más tranquilo.


End file.
